


13 Reasons Why MMOM Fic

by eternal_moonie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: basically a continuation from a scene that aired in Episode 3. Or was it 4?





	13 Reasons Why MMOM Fic

13 Reasons Why MMOM Fic  
Fandom: 13 Reasons Why  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: basically a continuation from a scene that aired in Episode 3. Or was it 4?

 

Clay knows exactly what kind of picture Hannah Baker is talking about on that tape. 

The one where she is kissing Courtney, way back when someone was stalking her, snapping pictures of her while she was in her room. 

If Hannah had still been alive, she probably would have smirked after having discovered it was her classmate Tyler who was snapping those photos because she had found out by blinding him with that flashlight, something that Courtney had suggested.

For the Yearbook, his number one excuse was.

Still was, actually.

Clay misses her so much that he brings up the picture in the darkness of his room, his bedroom door fully opened, something his parents had wanted him to do.

Even then he knew that he loved Hannah Baker... 

Seeing her face again, made him smile. 

He doesn't really know why this picture appeals to him so much, but he just keeps it on that exact one. 

Maybe she was right, maybe it is the perfect jacking off material.

He feels himself grow hard since his cursor landed on that photograph...

Clay stands up and throws his hoodie off his body along with his shirt, hands fumbling to unbuckle his belt buckle and unzip his pants, along with his boxers, standing fully erect before his laptop.

He doesn't sit down, only firmly grabs hold of his erection and starts to stroke himself. 

Of course it's slow at first, always start slow. 

"Hannah," he moans softly while biting his bottom lip as he slowly speeds up his jack off.

When he's lost count of the many strokes he is on now, only then does he sit down in his chair, his stroking having built up speed while tears stream down his face. 

Yes, he's too afraid to admit that he had fallen in love with Hannah Baker from the very first moment that he saw her. 

He bites down hard on his bottom lip to prevent him from uttering her name as he feels his stomach get engulfed with the creamy substance from his cock. 

The open door totally forgotten, he rotates around on his chair and faces... nobody.

Good. 

This should be kept secret. 

His love for Hannah Baker should be kept a secret.

Intrigued of this being the first time he has actually reached climax, his fingers dip into the buttery softness and he touches it to his lips, shocked at how good it tastes.

After he has licked it all off his chest, Clay Jensen gets fully dressed again and lays down on his bed, the next tape already waiting in the walkman. 

Clay puts the headphones on and presses play... ready to unearth another reason why. 

Why Hannah Baker is no more. 

Why she killed herself.

The End.


End file.
